Stowaway
Toreno needs you to plant a bomb in the plane. Stealth is out of the question so you'll need to move fast. Use the bike to get up the plane's ramp and plant the bomb inside. Drive the bike up the plane's ramp before it takes off. Go! Get up the plane's ramp now! You're trapped on the plane. The plane is packed with explosives! Be careful firing weapons onboard. You'll need a parachute to get off the plane. One of the crew members will have one. Pick up the parachute. You have the parachute. Place a satchel charge on the plane then get out the back. }} Stowaway is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to Carl Johnson by the government agent Mike Toreno from the Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard. Mission Carl is in the middle of the airstrip waiting for Toreno, when government agents arrive in trucks and a cargo plane. Feeling exposed, he hides behind some crates. A little later, Toreno sneaks up to him, saying that the people who arrived are from a rival agency. Toreno, having permission from his apparent boss, wants Carl to kill the agents by bombing the cargo plane. Carl, though reluctant at first, accepts. Carl is hopping on a bike, and is quickly making his way inside the plane (which is taking off), dodging bullets from the agents and the barrels falling from the plane. The plane eventually takes flight. Once on board, he makes his way to the front of the plane, killing several agents on the way. He places a satchel charge, and then, using a parachute he gets from an agent on board, he jumps out of the plane, freefalling down to earth as the aircraft disintegrates in mid-air, completing the mission. Mission Objectives *Go! Get up the plane's ramp now. *The aircraft is filled with explosives - the player must avoid firing weapons or the plane will be destroyed, wasting the player along with it, failing the mission. *You'll need a parachute to get off the plane. One of the crew members will have one. *Pick up the parachute. *Place a satchel charge on the plane then get out the back. Reward The reward for this mission is $20,000. The mission Black Project is also unlocked. Glitches *If the player enters the Bobcat and fails the mission, they will be stuck in the position and if they jump while stuck, Carl will be seen hanging. *If the player manages to destroy the Andromada while it takes off (E.G with a Minigun) the Andromada model will fall into the ground after exploding. The mission will not fail and the objective marker will be stuck in the ground where the Andromada fell through indefinitely. Gallery Stowaway-GTASA.jpg|The CIA agents arriving. Stowaway-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson watching the plane. Stowaway-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson about to stowaway onto the plane. CamoM4-GTASA.PNG|The M4 from the cutscene viewed by using a DFF Viewer. Trivia *If the player jumps from the aircraft without obtaining the parachute, an alternate cutscene will play; Carl will fall on an Admiral parked in the drive-in cinema in Fort Carson and die. *One of the agents can be seen holding an unobtainable dirty M16 during the cutscene. *In the cutscene with Mike Toreno and CJ talking behind the crates, the men are loading the landmines into the back of the Bobcats. This is probably due to the fact putting all the landmines in the back of the Andromada would cause an unsuccessful takeoff due to weight issues, as the jet would crash into the pole at the end of the runway. *After parachuting from the plane upon completing the mission, it is possible to pass by the "sky door" - the floating yellow marker above Fort Carson which leads to the Hidden Interiors Universe. This is the only situation where the player can see this door without the use of cheats, modifications, or trainers, since it is normally above the height limit of the game. *When CJ and the PCJ-600 get close to the Andromada, the screen starts to shake. *On the PC, mobile, and Xbox 360 versions, the Bobcats that appear in the cutscene with the plane approaching the airstrip are black. Then, during Carl's conversation with Toreno, they are white. After the cutscene, when Carl takes the bike to catch the plane, they are black again. *Even if the player has a parachute, they still need to get the agent's one. If that parachute is not obtained, the alternate cutscene of Carl falling on an Admiral and dying will still play. *The Andromada plane that Carl drives into is actually an interior in Hidden Interiors Universe. The player can see it on the map because the plane doesn't move when Carl is in it. *This mission is similar to The Ballad Of Gay Tony s mission Departure Time in that CJ and Luis both ride a motorcycle to catch up to a plane by using a ramp or staircase. It is also similar to Grand Theft Auto V s Minor Turbulence. *While inside the plane, one of the agents can be heard exclaiming strange phrases such as: Idiotic mammal!, Carbon-Based Buffoon!, This endangers everything!, The Great Day will come! and You evolved from Shrews! This and their similar appearance to the "Men in Black" is a reference to the fact that some people believe that the men in black are not humans. *If the player shoots a weapon at an explosive barrel or throws any explosives inside the plane, a cutscene showing the plane being destroyed will play, along with the mission failure reason "You were blown up in the plane." Because of the explosion, CJ will be wasted. **However, the text "Wasted" does not appear. After the cutscene is played, the player will respawn to the nearest hospital. *If the player enters a vehicle after completing the mission and landing, they will receive a Two Wheels bonus of $0 (confirmed on PC, Xbox and mobile). Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_71_-_Stowaway_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_71_-_Stowaway_Alternative_Ending_(HD)|Original Version (Alternative Ending) File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_71_-_Stowaway_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_71_-_Stowaway_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Stowaway es:Stowaway fi:Stowaway pl:Szmugler Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas